Talk:50 Questions/@comment-1470375-20110910210300/@comment-1470375-20110910222646
Ah, whatever. Not like I've got anything better to do: #I would still be how old I am, whether I was aware of it or not. Besides, age is irrelevant. It's what the age developed that matters. #I know I'm supposed to say never trying... and I agree with that. #Same as Gel's answer. #I definitely would have said more. #I'd change the fact that I don't have magical powers. Then, I'd change all of the REAL problems with my powers. Win-Win. #I can't be sure. I don't know myself that well. #Little of both. #I would probably not be brave enough to do anything different from what I do now. #About... 20%? 10%? somewhere around there. #I try to focus my life about doing what I consider "the right thing". Also, I consider what I think of as the right thing, as what really is right. But I also understand humans tend to think like that about themselves, whether they're right or not. #I definitely wouldn't respect and admire them anymore. Let's just say that. #It wouldn't matter what I told it, because it's a baby. No, kidding. I have no idea what I'd say. #Yes. No question about it. #Nothing notable enough to come to mind. #I generally think differently then most people. #Same as Gel's answer #-ANSWERING THIS QUESTION WOULD GIVE AWAY LARGE AMOUNTS OF PERSONAL INFORMATION- But there is something I REALLY want to do, but I'm being held back by myself. #I'm typing in it right now. #I'm happy here. I'd rather not move. If I had to... *is clueless* #I do not believe it affects the elevator in any way, but sometimes I find amusement in pushing it multiple times. #A tie. The positives and negatives balance themselves. But, I've lived the life of a worried genius for years. #A third of my personality is decided by my morals. A third is decided by my decisions. And another third is the part of me I hate most. I do not know where it comes from, how to conquer it, or entirely what it is. But it seriously puts a cloud over my head. #I'd have to say... yes. #More or less Gel's answer. It seems just like the kind of thing I'd accidentally force upon myself. #I have no idea. #I'd want to lose my old memories, don't even have to think about it. I hardly have memories worth saving. #I don't understand the question, but I like Gel's answer, so I'll go with that. #No, but it could. #No and no. #Same as Gel. #I haven't. #? #My dignity. My home. My family. My... that's all I have. #That's actually how a good amount of my conversations go. But I don't feel happy about them. On the contrary, I've punched myself (hard) for doing that. #I'd have to agree with Gel. #No. Good is never without evil, and the other way around. You must learn everything you can, and then interpret it. Then you formulate an opinion about it. #Technically, no. #More work I enjoy doing, easy. This is actually a big part of my life. I'm either doing work I hate, or struggling to kill time. #More than a hundred. #I can't go in a place if I've never left it. #I'd probably be in the hospital, losing my sanity. #''You'' would have to pay me! I wouldn't cut my life short for it. #Being happy. #It depends on situation. I generally try to use both when making decisions. #To the smarter human: "If you do not make a mistake, it means you have learned what you need to know. If you make the mistake, it means your knowledge is not as complete as you wish it to be." Then, there's the answer: "Mistake means bad!" #Grr... I hate when people judge. It's one of the problems I'd fix during question five. I'd do what I wanted, something I tend not to do. #I do all the time. #Same answer as Gel #Nothing specific. I haven't done anything notable lately. #Little of both.